iogamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iogames.space
Welcome to the iogames.space Fandom Wiki! iogames.space is a website which publishes and produces iogames. It was started in 2017 and is best known for its breakout games Little Big Snake and Tactics Core. The head offices are currently located in Santa Monica, California. About iogames.space ''iogames.space specializes in seeking out and publishing the best free to play iogames available on the internet. If you're a browser game addict who loves arena and MMO style gameplay then iogames.space is the perfect website for you. We also produce our own games and are probably best known for our breakout hits Tactics Core, Little Big Snake, and Bumper Cars. All of the games on iogames.space —including Little Big Snake, Bumper Cars and Tactics Core— are available for free to users of the site with no need to download or install any software. We are dedicated to publishing and creating some of the best free, fun iogames that you can play without login, download or payment of any kind. '' History iogames.space was founded in the wake of the overnight success of Agar.io ⁠—the first popular iogame. Within months of Agar's ⁠—and later Slither.io's release⁠— there were dozens of look-alike and play alike games scattered across the internet. For fans of this burgeoning new style of gaming, finding the latest iogames often meant blindly typing terms into search engines or visiting sketchy message boards and online communities which traded the links to new games. Even if players could find games online there was no garuntee the games would be any good. Players simply didn't have the bandwidth to try every iteration of Agar or Slither and there was no way to know if the effort you put into tracking down a game would be worth it because a lot of early io games simply were not that great. iogames as a genre may have been exploding in popularity but there still wasn't a reliable space that gathered the new, high-quality games together and filtered them into the appropriate categories. Recognizing the need for a centralized space which sorted through the hundreds of titles, handpicked the best ones and collected them all in an easy to find website the founders created what we now know as iogames.space. What are iogames? An iogame is a browser-based game with minimal art and aesthetics. Generally, iogames have a real-time multi-player or battle royale mechanic, meaning, you play with or against real live players from around the world. The genre of iogames started with Agar.io and then continued a few months later with Slither.io. Both games were free to play, browser-based games with few rules, simple, intuitive controls and arena-style combat against other players. The .io domain has nothing to do with the genre of the games. The domain is for the Indian Ocean, and when Agar was created, its owner used that domain because all of the other top evel domains were taken. A few months later the game Slither.io followed suit and set the trend for naming conventions in the io sphere. An .io game doesn't have to actually have an io domain to be considered an io game. Contents * Publishing On iogames.space * Original Games From iogames.space * Games Owned By iogames.space